The Glass
by The Obsessed One
Summary: Spoiler for episode "Grissom verses the Volcano". Grissom-Catherine Romance, rating may change....
1. The scene

Grissom Versus the Volcano  
  
Grissom and Catherine got out of their Tahoe and walked over to Jim Brass. "Uh, what happened here," Catherine asked.  
  
"Suicide victim, apparently he was in the line here to the entrance, when his car blows up, suspected terrorist attack," Brass said. They continued talking when there was another blow. Naturally you protect yourself but Grissom dropped his bag and shielded Catherine with his body. His body covered her body pushed up against the car door. Once after the blow, Grissom placed a hand on her shoulder. Both looked around. "Where's the bomb squad, they should check it out, before we check it out Brass," Grissom said. Brass took out his cell and dialled the Bomb squad unit. ' "Okay, Bomb squad is coming in 10," Brass said.  
  
Grissom and Catherine stood there still against the car. Catherine steped forward away from Grissom's body. The tension was building up inside of her. She turned around to face Grissom. He looked pass her, towards the car. She saw a blood patch on Grissom's shoulder. "Grissom turn around," She said. He turned around "Grissom are you aware that there is a glass sticking on your back," Catherine said. Then it hit Grissom, he felt it now, fell on his knees. The impact of the Glass only affected him now. In different impacts on glass, only takes effect on the person seconds after. In Grissom's case, he only felt it. Catherine caught him before his head hit the ground. She sat on the ground with Grissom's head on her knees. "Paramedics, Paramedics, ," Catherine shouted to Brass. "Didn't you feel the glass," Catherine asked. "No," Grissom said, then coughed . She looked at her hand, he had in fact coughed up blood. This was not a good sign, coughing up blood was a very bad sign. "Grissom, you're coughing up blood," Catherine said. "C...Catherine Help me, m...my v..vision is g...gone," Grissom struggled to say.  
  
"Focus Gil, fight it , Paramedics are coming soon," Catherine said. "C..Cath," Gil whispered, lifting his left hand to find her. He was lying on his side. She saw his hand and took it in hers. "I'm here Gil," She said. "C...Cath, I...I.... L......Love y.....yo...," he struggled to say. Catherine sat there, stunned, ' Did Grissom just declare his love for me,' Catherine thought. She was deep in thoughts, when Grissom suddently gripped her hand. "L.....Love y.....you..... Cath... a...always.... W...will," he slowly said before he passed out. "Grissom, can you hear me," Cath said shaking him. He still had the glass sticking out of his shoulder. "Mam, please step back, we need to take him to the hospital," the Paramedics guy said. She looked up at him, "o..okay," she answered. She stood up, and watched as they took Gil away. She ran up to the Paramedics guy and asked "What hospital are you taking him to." "Mam are you related or......" he trailed off.  
  
TBC – Will Catherine say she's his Wife, will she just say friend and where are Nick , Sara, Warrick and Greg. More GC and NS coming up. What happens with Lindsey? 


	2. Hospital

**Story Name: The Glass**

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: Not mine!!

**Archive**: Anywhere  
**Spoilers**: Grissom verses the volcano - sort of  
**Pairings**: G/C  
**Summary**: Spoiler for episode "Grissom verses the Volcano". Grissom-Catherine Romance, rating may change....  
**Feedback**: PLEASE!!  
**Author's Note**: Sorry about any mistakes, and please! give me time...all three of us are in test block. We will write lots this weekend- If we can!!

"Wife, "she answered quickly. 'Did you just say Wife, Catherine what are you doing, you aren't' his wife,' Catherine thought .

"Oh okay, you can come with us then," he said.

"Catherine are you following Grissom to the Hospital," Brass asked taking her hand stoping her from getting onto the ambulance.  
  
" Yes, I'll keep you updated," Catherine said.

"Okay, keep and eye on him Catherine," Brass said. She hopped in and sat there staring at Grissom.

"Excuse me, but how bad is the wound," Catherine asked.

"Mam just call me Philip, "Philip said.

"oh sorry Philip how bad is his wound," Catherine asked.

"Pretty bad, from what I see, it might have just missed the heart, however I think it hit one of his veins, did he pass out," Philip asked.

"Yep," Catherine answered. "that proves it , he hit one of his veins, but other than that he's fine, just need to fix up the vein, the hospital will do that, "Philip said.

"Thanks," Catherine said. The rest of the ride to the hospital was in silence, with the beeping of grissom's heartbeat on the machine.  
  
Hospital   
  
Catherine was now sitting in the waiting room. She was so confused, she didn't understand her feelings towards Grissom. ' Am I in love, no, I'm sure I'm not... get a whole of yourself Catherine, you don't love him...........yes I do..I.....love.....Gil.....Grissom,' Catherine was so deep in thought that she didn't realise that the nurse was speaking to her.

"Mam, can you hear me," the nurse asked.

"oh, sorry," Catherine answered. "Are you wife of Mr Grissom." She asked .

"Yes," Catherine answered quickly.

"Well, we were able o remove the glass from Mr Grissom's shoulder, he lost a lot of blood, but he now, he fell into a coma, he's stable at the moment," the nurse said.

"Can I see him," Catherine asked.

"Sure follow me," the nurse said. Grissom looked so pale, so weak. Catherine sat on the chair to grissom's left, her back to the wall. The nurse left. Catherine just sat there and stared at him. She took his hand in hers.

"Grissom, if..if you can hear me I just want you to know that I love you too, at the scene, I should have told you, I guess I'm too late huh," Catherine said to the air.

"You love him huh," Sara asked. Catherine jumped at the sound, she turned around. "At the scene, before he passed out he said that he loves me, Sara I'm sorry, I know how you love him too," Catherine said.

"Don't be sorry Catherine, besides it would have never worked between us, he was just a crush, hey every girl has to grow up, so how is he," Sara asked.

"he's...he's in a coma, lost loads of blood," Catherine said. "did they estimate when he would be waking up," sara asked.

"No, "Catherine said. Sara sat on the cahir opposite to Catherine "did you ever check out Nick," Catherine asked.

"Nick, well he does have a fine ass, but Nick , it'll feel weird," sara said.

"Well I recon you two would make a great couple," Catherine said.  
  
_What will Sara say, will she admit to loving him too. Plus when is grissom going to wake up ?   
_  
"Catherine are you alright, I mean me and Nick, hmmm...." Sara said.


	3. Silence

"No , I'm serious Sara, you and Nick would make a really good couple," Catherine said.  
  
"Well he is really sweet, but I dunno Cath I mean I bet he wouldn't like me, I'm probably not his type," Sara explained.  
  
"How would you know, for all you know he might have a crush on you," Catherine replied, trying not to smile.  
  
"Catherine do you know something I don't, come on spill it," Sara asked, very excited.  
  
"It was almost the end of shift, I went to the locker room to get my jacket when I heard him talking to Warrick about you, he was asking Warrick how to ask you out, when I walked in, he was all embarrassed and stuff," Catherine said.  
  
Sara just sat there and stared at the floor, in deep thought. The silence was interrupted seconds later. "I think I'll go call him, Take care of Grissom Catherine," Sara said standing up.  
  
"Have fun," Cath said standing up and hugging Sara.  
  
Sara smiled "Now now don't do anything I wouldn't do," Cath said.  
  
Silence once filled the room again, with the sound of Grissom's heart beat.  
  
"It's just you and me again Gil," Cath said taking his hand in hers.  
  
What is Sara going to tell Nick, will she tell him the truth ? Will Gil wake up? Don't worry there will definitely be GC 


	4. Conversations

"Watch it, Sara what's the hurry," Warrick asked.  
  
"Have you seen Nick," she asked.  
  
"He's in the break room, watching the game," Warrick answered.  
  
"Why doesn't he just watch it at home," Sara asked.  
  
"He said that his TV is too small," Warrick said.  
  
"Uh, okay than, thanks, "Sara said. But Warrick caught her arm, before she could walk off.  
  
"How's Grissom," he asked.  
  
"He's in a coma, Cath is with him at the moment," Sara said and walked off towards the break room.  
  
"Thanks," Warrick yelled to her.  
  
Break room   
  
"Go the Lakers..........come on...almost..................Foul," Nick swore at the TV.  
  
Sara sat down on the chair, panting away, panting from all the running. "Oh Hi Sara, I heard about Grissom, how is he," Nick asked.  
  
"Good, in a coma actually," Sara said.  
  
Nick nodded his head and wet back to watching the game. "Uh Nick, can we talk," Sara said.  
  
"But the game," Nick pleaded.  
  
Sara stood up "You know what, Never mind, I was right, why did I ever listen to Catherine," Sara said and stomped off.  
  
"Sara wait, "Nick called after her. He followed her to the locker room.  
  
Sara was putting her jacket on.  
  
"What was it you wanted to speak to me about," Nick asked, sitting down on the bench that took up the middle space of the room.  
  
"Catherine told me that you were going to.....to....nevermind why would you want to know anyhow," Sara said and shut her locker door and was about to walk off but Nick caught her arm.  
  
"Wait, Please," Nick said.  
  
Sara looked down at her arm in which Nick had held ever so gently.  
  
He let her hand go "What did Catherine say," Nick asked. 


	5. Declaring their Love

**GCR story, enjoy....................................................**

"She told me, about you talking to Warrick about me, why didn't you ask me out," Sara said.  
  
"Well, I was, today after the game," Nick said. Sara smiled, and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"I love you too Nick," Sara said with a smile.  
  
"I love you too, we should go see Grissom," Nick said.  
  
"Maybe we should look after Lindsey tonight for Catherine," Sara said.  
  
"Yeah how she doing," Nick asked.  
  
"good, I think," Sara said.  
  
HOSPITAL   
  
"Will you ever wake up," Catherine said, still holding his hand in hers.  
  
"I never got the chance to tell you how much I loved you" pause "Between you and me you're my husband in here, I had to lie, otherwise they wouldn't let me see you," Catherine said.  
  
"Cath," Gil whispered.  
  
Catherine looked up, "Gil, you're awake, I'll get the doctor," she said.  
  
He caught her hand "No, Stay..," he said.  
  
They sat there and just stared at each other which seemed like an eternity.  
  
"I heard you," Gil said, still holding her hand.  
  
"Did you mean what you said, at the scene before you passed out," Cath asked.  
  
"Yes," he answered. She smiled.  
  
"I love you too," Cath said.  
  
"I heard you say that I'm your husband," Gil questioned.  
  
"Well yeah, they wouldn't let me in, so I said I was your wife," Cath said.

_I think this should be the end, what do you readers think? If you want it to continue, I need more reviews.............................................................  
  
For now it might be the end of the story._


	6. Lindsey's approval

They sat there gil staring at Catherine, with her head in her hands. Silence filled the room.  
  
"Catherine, how long have we known each other," Gil asked. She stared at him blankly and answered with a quick guess. "17 years."  
  
He nodded his head. "I know I'm doing this bit early, but I don't want to lose you again, like I almost did with the glass in my back, I want to know Catherine, sometime in the future, Will you marry me," Gil asked.  
  
She answered "Gil I...I... ."  
  
He interrupted "I understand, it's too early, very silly thing for me to do."  
  
"No, it's just that, well I need to...to..run this by Linds, I'm sure she'd accept, but even if she doesn't except, well, I'll never stop loving you , hell Grissom, you helped me through thick and thin, but I'm sure, well I hope she accepts," Catherine said, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
He took her hand. "I know, hey look at the bright side, at least we know that we love each other right," he replied. She looked up at him and said "Yeah."  
  
"You know I had a dream, in that long coma, I was married, I had 2 kids, a daughter and a son, Jamie and Lizzie, They had blue eyes blond hair, Lizzie however looked so much like Lindsey, I was once filled with happiness," he said. .  
  
"Who was the wife," Catherine asked, looking very curious.  
  
He had to build much courage to bring his eyes to hers. "You, I thought I had died or something, I thought I lost you, when I felt the glass hit my body, I must have passed out, cause I saw this really bright light, shining, than this beautiful angel, she said 'It is not your time, she needs you, go back now it is not yet your time go back, go back, you will see in time, you will understand' than I started to drift away, I saw you sitting there in that chair talking to me, I called out to you but you couldn't hear me, then I drifted into my body than I had the dream." He answered.  
  
Catherine just stared at him, mouth wide open, shock and confusion written all over her face. "We had a family," Cath asked.  
  
Gil nodded his head. She looked at him and took his hand, and said "Gil, I hope that Lindsey accepts, cause I just can't see us not getting married."  
  
"Really," he asked, happiness filled his face.  
  
She gave his hand a squeeze and said "Of Course, Gil, you really make me feel loved."  
  
"Hi, I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Sara said, walking in holding Nicks hand.  
  
"No, we were just talking," Catherine said.  
  
"Grissom you're awake, "Sara said.  
  
"Yeah," Cath said.  
  
"Hi Boss," nick said.  
  
"Hi Nicky," Grissom said.  
  
"Yeah, we thought that we just stop by see how Grissom is going, but it looks like you're doing great," Sara said.  
  
"Yeah, uh Catherine, we thought I mean since you're here and everything would you like us to pick up Lindsey," Nick asked.  
  
"Thanks, that takes a load off my chest, you know where her school is right," Catherine asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sara said.  
  
"okay bye," Nick said.  
  
"Bye," Cath said.  
  
"Bye," Cath said.  
  
Nick and Sara left. Next to visit Grissom was Greg.  
  
"Hi, Boss, Catherine," Greg said. He walked in with a kid which looked to be 5 years old.  
  
"Oh, Hi there little one," Catherine said.  
  
"Oh yeah this is Ella, my niece, I told her I was coming here but my sister insisted on me to bring her,," Greg said.  
  
"Hi Ella," Grissom said. "Hi," Ella replied. Ella had blond hair just like Greg's, and olive eyes. "Up," She said to Greg and he picked her up.  
  
"She looks so much like you," Catherine said.  
  
"I get that all the time," Greg said, with a smile. They were chatting when Sara and Nick arrived with Lindsey.  
  
"Hi," Sara said. "Hi," Greg, Catherine and Grissom said.  
  
"Mommy," Lindsey yelled, running into Catherine's arms. "Uncle Gil are you okay," she asked.  
  
"Now I am," he said. Catherine, Lindsey and Grissom were chatting together.  
  
"Oh Hi little one," Nick said to Ella.  
  
"Ella this is Nick and Sara," Greg said.  
  
"Hi Ella," Sara said.  
  
Nick said "She looks like you Greg, is she your..." Greg cut in "No, my niece," he said.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Nick said.  
  
"It's okay," Greg said.  
  
"So why you looking after Ella," Sara asked.  
  
"Well my sister came here from Australia for holiday, their staying at my place, I told them it's cheaper, anyway Ella decided to come with me," Greg explained.  
  
"Oh," Nick answered.  
  
They turned to watch Lindsey, Cath and Grissom talking.  
  
"Uncle Gil, Aunty Sara told me that you were very sick, are you okay now," Lindsey asked.  
  
"I'm good, your mommy has been accompanying me here, so how was school," Gil asked, still holding Catherines hand.  
  
_Is Lindsey going to accept that her mommy loves Gil? Will she be okay if Grissom turns out to be her father?_


	7. YES or No?

"So how was school," Grissom asked.

"It was good," Lindsey answered polielty.

"Lindsey how about we leave Uncle Grissom to rest and we go get ourselves something to eat," Catheirne asked.

"okay," Lindsey said and hopped up.

"Lets go," Catherine said, she squeezed Gil's hand and released it.

"Bye," Grissom said.

Catherine smiled at him. Both Catherine and Lindsey walked out.

"Mommy, do you love Uncle Grissom," Lindsey asked.

"I...Uh...well," Catherine mumbled.

"It's okay really, cause I sort of like him to, I still love daddy though, but just sometimes, uncle Gil is nicer," Lindsey said.

Catherine bent down to Lindsey's level, "Is it okay, if Uncle Gil and I get married," Catheirne asked.

Lindsey smiled "Really," she asked.

Catherine was shocked at her responce. "Yes, and you are okay with it," she asked.

Lindsey nodded her head.

After they got their food they walked back to the room. Gil was watching Tv.

"Mommy, I'm going to the toilet," Lindsey said.

"Okay," Catherine said, as lindsey walked away.

"WHat did she say," Grissom asked.

Catherine smiled, "SHe said yes," she continued.

Grissom smiled and took her hand "I'm glad that she's okay with this, I was acctually afraid, if she didn't I just.." he didn't get to finish

"Well she said, yes, lets just not think about the no bit," Catherine said.

Gil nodded "I love you," Grissom said.

"Me to , me to," Catherine.

' Maybe we were meant to be, maybe down the line, Lindsey will accept that Gil is going to be her legal dad, I'm going to marry the man I love, the man I love and will always love, Gil Grissom,' Catherine thought.

THE END

_I hope you liked it, acctually personally I think it was a crap ending, but well. IT'll have to do me. :) _

_THE END _


End file.
